


Princess Kitty Cat

by EternalWhiteRose



Series: MariChatWeek2016 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, marichatweek day 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6200362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalWhiteRose/pseuds/EternalWhiteRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette and Alya attend Nino's yearly costume party as Chat Noir and Ladybug respectively, and catch the eye of a certain superhero who is mingling about the crowd... [MariChatWeek2016 Day 2]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess Kitty Cat

"Woah, Marinette, I knew you had an eye for detail, but  _ god,  _ these costume look superb!" Nino explained, twirling his Ladybug-suited girlfriend around to get a good look at the craftsmanship. It was the yearly costume party held by the DJ himself and Marinette had insisted that Alya would go as Ladybug while she would go as Chat Noir. It would only be fair (and Marinette was scared that Alya would see too many resemblances) for the creator of the LadyBlog to go as Lady Luck herself, and so she created the costume to fit the redhead perfectly. Alya had claimed witchcraft, especially after she saw the exact same amount of detail in Chat Noir's suit.

"I know, right? She's so incredible! She even had the yo-yo and the earrings and the staff and the ring!" Alya gushed, hugging her best friend. "Girl, if the real duo saw us they'd be jealous."

Marinette laughed. She doubted that Chat Noir would be jealous; he'd probably be super flattered to have his precious princess wearing his costume.

(Another fear was Chat Noir seeing similarities between Marinette and Ladybug and she  _ couldn't  _ have that.)

Alya squealed and pointed over Marinette's shoulder. The black-clad girl turned to look to see another Chat Noir, his blond shaggy hair falling over his green eyes hidden behind the black mask. He smiled big and ran up to them, looking the girls up and down. "Wow, girls, those suits look amazing!"

_ That voice!  _ Marinette managed to hide a blush at Chat Noir's compliment but watched her Ladybug's face flush red. "Why, thank you, Chat. Your suit looks great too."

His grin seemed to widen. "Thank you, my lady, it is nice to hear that from miss Lady Luck." And he took her hand to plant a soft kiss on the top of it. "But I have to give props to this little princess here, way to stick to details."

"Of course," Marinette replied, a smirk curving on her face. "Wouldn't want to disappoint the famous Chat Noir, now would I?"

Chat Noir laughed gently. "Well, you certainly didn't, kitten."

Marinette felt her face flush and blood basically flood her ears, drowning out Alya's squeals.

  


**Author's Note:**

> March 8th, 2016 | Day 2: Cat Costume  
> yes i have completed this even if it's a little late but i'm happy now let me go hack a lung up in peace  
> cross posted on FFNet: Eternal White Rose  
> idea provided to me by becca, aka finnthevictor  
> jusqu'à demain!


End file.
